Waste My Time
by My one true love
Summary: Mark helps Izzie forget the pain that Alex has caused her yet again.


**Title:** Waste My Time  
**Author:** Miranda  
**Pairing/Characters:** McStizzie (Mark/Izzie) mentions of Alex/Izzie  
**Genre:** Angst, Smut  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Status: **Completed  
**Summary: **Mark helps Izzie forget the pain that Alex causes her.

"Ya know he's not worth it right?"

"Leave me alone." She lowered her head into her hands. "I don't feel like dealing with you right now. Please just leave me alone."

He walked up behind her, massaging her shoulders. "I can make you forget all about him."

She laughed through her tears. "Who says that I want you to?"

"You don't have to tell me. I know you want me to." He leaned down, rubbing his lips against her neck. "You always want me to. It's your way to get back at him."

Her head fell to the side, her eyes sliding shut as she let herself slide into him and what he made her feel. "Mark..." It slid from her lips, barely a whisper and yet it was just the answer that he'd been waiting for.

He spun her around, pinning her back against the vanity that she had been sitting in front of. He pressed his lips to hers, pressing himself to her body. He could feel her relax inch by inch as his hands ran down her sides and soon she was pressing herself against him. "I can make you forget him."

Her eyes flew open and she met his. "Make me forget him. Forget the things that he did."

"I will Izzie...I will." He lowered his lips to hers again, a smirk on his lips. His hands streaked up, yanking on her shirt instead of bothering to unbutton it. Buttons flew as she gasped against his mouth. With him she liked it rough, It was his way of helping her to forget the pain that he caused her.

His lips trailed down her neck and over the curve of her breast that swelled over her bra as he reached behind her, pulling the pins from her hair. She shook her head out so that the other pins fell out, clattering onto the vanity. She slid back so that she was sitting on the vanity and spread her legs, pulling him between them. She reached behind her, unclasping up bra and sliding it off.

Mark pulled back to just look at her. She was beyond beautiful. Her blonde hair was spilling over her shoulders, her eyes heavy lidded and her lips pouted sensually as she slid her hands up her side to cup her own breasts. He watched, barely able to breathe as her head fell back and she tweaked her own nipples.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he croaked out.

Izzie tilted her head to the side as her eyes slid open. "Maybe just a little, you can always come over here and help me out."

"Or I could just stand here and watch the show."

"Or you could do that." She licked her lips as she softly massaged her breasts, tweaking her nipples again. She slid off the vanity, reaching behind her and slipping the zipper of her skirt down. She watched his face as it slid down her legs to the floor leaving her clad in just her black lace thong, garter belt, sheer black stockings and black high heels. A smile slid across her face at his blank look. A quick glance down showed how much he liked the show.

She ran her hands up the inside of her thighs as she slid them further apart and rested her feet on the vanity chair. She slowly removed her shoes, tossing them to the side before unhooking her stockings from the garter belt. She lowered the stocking slowly, revealing an inch at a time before tossing it at him with a grin. She did the same with the other stocking and pulled off the garter belt. She leaned against the vanity again, hands sliding up her inner thighs and over her hips to toy with the sides of her thong. She met his eyes as she slid her right hand down, running her middle finger over her center once. She let out a moan as her finger rubbed her aching clit.

His eyes shot down and watched as she slid her finger over her center again, the same moan slipping from her lips as she rubbed against her clit. He wanted to be the one touching her, feeling her. But he couldn't move, he almost couldn't contain himself. He watched as she slipped her fingers under the sides of thong, sliding it down her legs. Then she stood in front of him, naked. She stood there for a moment, allowing him to look his share before sauntering over to him and pushing back until his knees hit the bed. She pushed him down until he was sitting and then straddled his lap, their lips meeting.

She moved her hips forward, her center sliding across the bulge in his pants. He gasped as he pulled back from her. "Somebody is nice and hot...And wet."

Izzie grinned as she continued her movements. "And somebody is rock hard." She lowered her head, teeth biting lightly as she yanked at the buttons that held his shirt together. As she revealed his chest, he bit harder causing him to cry out.

Mark wrapped his hands around her hips, fingers digging in as she pulled off his shirt and flicked her tongue across the wound that she had just caused him. Her nails dug lightly into his skin as she drug them down his chest sliding off of his lap and onto her knees before him. Eyes on his she reached up, undoing the button and his slacks and then sliding down the zipper. When she began to slide the pants down his legs he lifted his hips to make it easier for her. She pulled off the dress shoes on his feet before pulling off the pants.

He sat before her in just his boxers, his eyes alive with lust. She reached up and pulled his boxers off in the same fashion. When he wore no more than she did, she gave him a quick smile before lowering her mouth onto him. She slid her mouth around him, hand wrapping around the base of him. He was too big for her to take him all the way into her mouth so she allowed her hand to make up the difference. She worked him for a few moments until he couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her. He wrapped his hand in her hair, yanking her away.

He pulled her to her feet, pulling her into his lap again. She pushed him back onto the bed so that he was lying down before lowering herself onto him. Her head flew back, eyes snapping shut as he filled her to overfilling. Then she began to move and they both saw stars. Mark's hands flew to hips as he watched her ride him. Her breasts rose and fell as she moved over him. His hips began to move, meeting hers as she reached up and cupped her breasts again. He reared up after watching her fingers twist her nipples.

He slid from the bed, pulling her from him. She groaned at the lack of contact as her feet hit the ground. He spun her around so that her back was to him. He pushed her forward until they reached the vanity. "Put your hands on the edge."

"What?" She met his eyes in the mirror.

He wrapped his hand in her hair, yanking on it so that it was just this side of pain. "Put your hands on the edge and watch me," he whispered in her ear as he slid into her from behind. When her eyes started to slide shut, he yanked on her hair again. "Keep your eyes open."

He let go of her hair, hands slipping to her hips as she began to slide in and out of her slowly. Their eyes stayed locked as their breathing began to grow heavy. He began to pick up his pace. "Don't close your eyes. Watch me taking you." His eyes slid down to watch as her breasts moved with his rhythm, slapping against the vanity and then slamming back to slap against her body. Keeping a tight grip on her hip, he took one of his hands and slipped it around her waist. He stroked her hip before sliding down towards her center, his finger flicking across her slit in time with his thrusts. He picked up the pace, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm coming.

"Mark!!!" she screamed out as her hands tightened around the edge of the vanity, her head flying back to lean on his shoulder.

He grinned at her in the mirror as he continued to thrust into her, the pace going awry now that his only concern was himself. Moments later he felt that he came, emptying him self into her as his finger brushed her clit again and causing her to come again. After recovering he kissed her neck lightly, nibbling on her ear. "Told you I could make you forget."

"I never doubted that you could." Izzie sighed as he pulled out and looked like she was going to say more when her cell phone rang. Watching as he dressed she flipped it out. "Hello?"

Mark watched as her face changed and knew that it was Alex. He also knew that she'd forgive him. It wasn't the first time that he cheated and it wouldn't be the last. Just like he knew that when she called, her heart broken he'd come running again. Because no matter how many times she threw him away he knew that he was in love with Izzie Stevens. He left as soon as he was dressed without saying goodbye. It was too hard to say goodbye when she looked it him, guilt and pity in her eyes.


End file.
